New Years Eve
by Vanentina
Summary: A woman separated from her friends. A man travelling by himself. They both find themselves in a crowded bar on the final night of the year. Instant attraction. EdWin and AlMei
1. Chapter 1

_**New Years Eve**_

 _Authors Note: Hi all! This is my first fic. I love this couple! Sorry if it isn't amazing. I want to do a few chapters of this. Feedback is welcome:)_

He entered the bar. It was full to the brim-bursting with activity. Bodies were moving, voices were yelling over each other. Laughter. Drunk ramblings. The floor was vibrating. He felt out of place – but liked that he wasn't alone. Crowds of people were trapped within the walls of the bar- humid and packed. Unfamiliar faces blurred his surrounds. He had been travelling with his brother. More than anything in that moment, he wished he had stayed with his brother for the night. He needed a drink.

How she ended up there she didn't know. She originally was headed to a chill house party with some close friends, but one of the girls changed her mind and insisted they went out. So there they were- waiting outside in the cold. In a huge line for an overpriced club. Mei stood next to her. Unamused with the group's decision. "Guys, we have been waiting here for at least half an hour- this line hasn't moved. It's going to be too full. Plus, cocktails will cost us an arm and a leg! I say we head back to my apartment and make vodka gummy bears." Mei said licking her lips. The group fired back with disapproval. They reasoned that they had been waiting a long time and that they might as well get in to the club. "Alright. I'll go with you Mei. Have a good night girls. Don't get too drunk. See you next year." Winry said and winked at them. The group laughed. Mei beamed at her and took the blonde's arm. Mei wheeled her down the road.

He took no account of the multiple drunk women drooling over him. He was lost in his thoughts. He was undeniably attractive. Long blond hair that was healthy and groomed. An incredibly muscular build- yet proportional. Skin that had been smitten by the sun's kiss, and his eyes. His eclectic eyes. His amber orbs were filled with so much experience, so much wisdom and hurt. Fierce, protecting and caring eyes. They shone when he was happy. At that moment, they were scanning the scene around them. The wild atmosphere of the final hours of the year. He decided against drinking. He wanted to meet up with his brother as soon as he could. He stood leaning against the wall. Observing.

Winry was being dragged by Mei until they reached a bar. She had no intention of going in but Mei saw a sign that said they had vodka shots with various lollies. Mei was sold. Mei vanished into the doors of the bar. Winry groaned as she realised she needed to fish Mei out of the bar packed like sardines. She exited the cold calm outside and entered the sweltering loud situation that was the establishment. She was lost in a sea of people. The music was pumping. People were dancing and singing horribly. She ducked under arms flailing about trying to find Mei. She came to the conclusion that Mei must be trying to buy one of the alcoholic concoctions she had been blabbering on about. She pushed her way through crowds of people to what she thought was the bar. There were too many people- she could hardly breathe.

His eyes continued to explore his surroundings until they stopped, fixated on a fair girl. She looked annoyed and out of place. She was wearing overalls. He chuckled to himself. She had luscious long blonde locks, cascading down her lower back. she stood tall and confident. She looked fit. Edward's vision of her was interrupted by two guys trying to swing at each other. His body began to move on its own accord. He started to push is way to her. He wanted to see her facial expressions properly. He finally fought his way through and stood directly behind her. He froze. "What the hell do I do now?" He thought to himself. Bodies around him were so close that the two of them were only a breath away.

Winry inhaled angrily. "What if there is some creep next to me that decides he wants to cop a feel?" She thought to herself. Winry was unfortunately no stranger to harassment. Her curves and personality attracted a lot of creepy men. Her grandmother always joked that Winry received her good looks from her. Winry's arms tightened around her chest. She wondered where the hell Mei had gone.

He was so close to her he could smell her. He inhaled her scent. She smelled like vanilla and oil? 'God she smells good' He subconsciously noted. "Wait what the hell am I thinking? He snapped at himself. He really wanted to talk to her. Without thinking he tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped slightly, then paused. She whirled around wrench in hand.

Winry was searching for any signs of Mei. Feeling uncomfortable. She was being engulfed by people. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped. Instinctively, she pulled her wrench out of her pocket. She spun around ready to take on a predator.

The woman turned around quickly and held a wrench up. Her blue eyes pierced though him and shook him to his core. "Holy shit" he thought.

Winry spun to face her attacker- surprised when she her eyes met yellow orbs. She stood perplexed for a beat, drinking up his appearance. "That chiseled jawline. Oh my god. He is not from here. Who are you and why are you so good looking?" her head was firing thoughts like a machine. Yet words didn't leave her mouth.

Her facial expression was confused and paranoid. They shared a moment where time stood still. The silence was broken by his laughter. "Hey I was just going to ask if this is a line for the bar." He said, amusement dancing in his eyes. Winry became flustered. "Umm i'm not too sure. Sorry for almost hitting you. I am j-just looking for my friend." she stuttered. Her heartbeat was going through the roof. "I'm going to look for her, you can have my spot in this line." She to get away from the awkward moment she just had. "I'll help you look for her. What's your name?" He asked her. "Winry. What's yours?" she replied. She was mentally kicking herself. She shouldn't give her name out to strange boys- not matter how good looking they are.

"Edward. Nice to meet you farmer Winry." He laughed.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ***Please review! I love feedback!***

The pair weaved their way through the crowd. The bar had become rowdier as the night sped on. Fights had turned sour, shouting matches had begun. Edward noticed Winry stiffen. She was uncomfortable. He grabbed Winry's slight hand and lead her through the human fortress.

He detoured around the fights and managed to make it to the door. His hand enveloped hers, giving an encouraging squeeze to let her know they were almost there.

"Her hand is so small and soft." he thought to himself. He pushed with his remaining arm on the wooden doors. They broke free of the sauna. He lead her down the icy steps to the sidewalk.

He turned to her, inquiring- "So what business does a lost cowgirl like you have in a bar by yourself?". He let her hand go, but her touch still lingered on his skin.

"The same goes for you, I didn't see any companions of yours, Sir Edward." She shot back, smirking.

"Sir Edward?" He said, puzzled.

"Ah yes your highness, if I am a mere cowgirl due to my clothing then you must be a duke from some far away country due to your name- Edward." She laughed at him. "But I will say, your mother does have a good taste in names." She added with a tone of sincerity.

The air around him changed.

"Oh no, I've struck a chord with him. What did I say wrong?" she thought quickly.

He inhaled slowly and stared up at the sky. Letting the cold air pinch his nose. Winry saw Ed's eyes grow distant. His eyes shone like he was in a pleasant memory. "She did." He almost whispered.

She stood and watched him. She wondered about the man standing before her. Why she felt such a connection with him, and why she wanted to learn everything about him. Her curiosity was clawing at her like an unquenchable thirst.

The silent trance of the pair was broken when a phone abruptly rang.

Winry pulled her phone and saw the caller ID flash on her screen. 'MEI CHANG'.

Winry had been so bewitched by Edward that she totally forgot about Mei.

She answered turning away from Ed. He watched her. Not taking his eyes off her.

"Mei you idiot! Where the hell are you? I followed you in the bar but I couldn't find you." Winry yelled.

"Winry! So sorry. I left the bar ages ago. I am so sorry! but I just met the most amazing guy. He was chasing after a stray cat so I joined him for the journey." Mei chirped excitedly.

"Okay. Its alright as long as you are fine. Are you sure the guy is trustworthy Mei? Just don't go home with him..okay?" Winry replied.

"Oh no. Don't worry Win, we are just trying to find some milk for the cat now. I have to go now but have a good night! See ya next year." She giggled.

"Fine. Be safe. Love you, weirdo. Goodnight." Winry said.

Oi Al! Wait up!" Winry heard Mei shout in the distance of her call.

End call.

During the call, Edward made some observations. Winry is only a little bit shorter than himself. She had the most beautiful blond hair. Snowflakes had began to land on her head. Making her hair look like a spider's web after it has rained. Another observation was Winry wasn't wearing a coat. She was only wearing overalls, she must have been freezing.

"Here have my coat" Edward took off his jacket and placed it around Winry's shoulders. His hands lightly brushed her skin. The action sent shivers down her spine. "I have spent all my time making fun of you and not making sure you could actually survive." He said apologetically. He scratched the back of his head.

"T-Thanks" She said softly, becoming nervous for no reason.

By nervous habit, he reached into his pocket to see the time. He pulled out a shiny silver pocket watch. "Five minutes till the new year" He noted out loud.

Winry watched him and laughed when she saw the pocket watch.

"What?" He asked

"Your watch!" She exclaimed. Giggling. "It further proves my point that you are a duke from a far away land!" Winry laughed at her own theory.

"Hey! My great grandfather passed this down." He laughed in his defence.

"Whatever you say Sir Edward." She quipped back.

They laughed at eachother and at the watch. They began to walk along the footpath.

"I think to reward our efforts of surviving a whole year we need some hot chocolate" Edward exclaimed.

"I'd love some" Winry replied.

They walked along silently for a while, tension building.

Winry was hyper-aware of him, his movements. She was racking her brain to think of something interesting to talk about.

"Think of something! Anything! Why are you so gorgeous? No. Thats way too creepy to say to him." She thought to herself.

Edward was struggling with the same thing. He wanted to ask her so much. But his brain was failing him.

Returning to his nervous habit, he checked the time again.

There was only one minute left until the new year. He showed her his watch. They stopped walking.

"Thank you for spending your last night of this year with me." he said. She felt her cheeks heat up. She diverted her eyes. Warmth filled her body.

She smiled. A genuine smile. He felt his heart beat erratically. Her blue eyes conveyed so much of her.

They could be passionate, a deep shade of blue when she is worried-like he saw earlier, or soft and happy like they were right then.

He stepped towards her. He liked being close to her.

She stared up into his eyes.

10

"As my last act of this year...

9

I was hoping if...

8

if you'd be okay...

6

M-May I kiss you?" He spluttered out.

5

Red spread across her face.

4

Her body told all.

3

She looked shocked, but gave a slight nod.

2

His hand rested on her cheek as he leaned in to capture her lips in his.

1

After a passionate moment, they broke away for air.

"Happy New Year" He whispered in her ear.

 ** _Authors note: Hello all! I really enjoyed writing this! Let me know if you would like me to focus on Mei and Al's adventure next chapter!_**


End file.
